


untitled

by sybillette



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, its pure and i really needed these three, this is just fluff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybillette/pseuds/sybillette
Summary: The summers in Ylisse are hot, and the A.C. really couldn't have gone out at a worse time, could it?





	untitled

The couch was cool compared to the summer air of Ylisse, the warm breeze wafting through the open windows and making the house feel more like an oven than a home. 

Robin was laid on a chair, body draped over the arms. He sighed and looked to his blue haired partner who was laid out on the couch. “Chrooooom...its too hot…”

“How are you having issues, you're from Plegia!” Chrom flipped himself over, trying to cool his back against the back of the couch. “All we can do is grin and bear it, since the A/C is out...” Robin let out a bigger sigh at that, shoving his face into the arm of the chair and mumbling.

Frederick walked into the room to find his boyfriends in their rather sorry-looking state. He glanced to the fan behind him, seeing it was still off. “Could neither of you really move far enough to turn this on?”

“Too hooooot, Fred…” Robin whined, cracking open one eye. It took his heat addled mind only a few moments to register that Frederick was shirtless and in nicely short boxers, having just come out of the shower after one of his so-called ‘Fitness Hour’s that no one but him could handle. “Will you turn it on for me? Please?”

He sighed, but did as asked, flicking the fan on. Immediately, Chrom and Robin let out relieved sighs. The air would get so much cooler. Chrom even moved from his spot and let Frederick sit with him.

Chrom had also noticed the tall man’s lack of clothing, taking it as an apology from the gods for making the weather so unbearable. Blue eyes flicked to Robin’s amber, and he smiled. “Well, it's still pretty hot in here, if you ask me.”

“The air conditioner is still out, yes.” It took Frederick a pointed look from Chrom and a moment of thought to realize that it was him being referred to, not the weather. Robin had already made his way to the couch, sitting on the other side of Frederick and getting a front row seat of his blushing face. He couldn't really help but join in. “You're not wrong...hey, do you feel anything, Fred?”

Robin put his face in the brunet’s neck, sighing and pressing gentle kisses to skin he knew was sensitive. He may have let his hand wander along the bicep that was in front of him, but really, he knew there were other things on his mind.

Chrom gentle put a hand on Frederick’s jaw, as to not startle him too badly, pulling him in for a chaste kiss while Robin worked some of his magic. Chrom rubbed the shoulder on his side of his tall boyfriend, not having to work hard to feign interest. “You're feeling a little tight, maybe we can work some of these kinks out for you?”

Finally, Frederick seemed to find his voice. “That was a double entendre and you know it.” The only reason his voice was steady was his hands balled into the ends of his shorts. He was resilient, and steadfast, and strong, he could easily get through his boyfriends’ merciless teasing.

“Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't,” Chrom answered simply, grinning and shrugging. “Who knows?”

The brunet would have retorted had it not been for Robin’s deft hand gliding over a nipple and gently tweaking it. It made Frederick jump a little, and the man on either side of him laughed. “Isn't it a bit too early to be doing...that?”

Robin moved his mouth against Frederick’s ear, sighing and relishing in the gentle shiver he got. “Mmm, the heat must be getting to me. I guess I can wait until later for that…”

The taller man took his opportunity to move Chrom’s hand, turning to Robin and rewarding him with gentle kisses to his face, making him laugh. Chrom moved to grab the TV remote, flicking it to an all day movie marathon channel and settling into Frederick’s broad side. Robin soon did the same, the gentle noise of the TV and Frederick’s soothing aura putting him into a gentle slumber.

Frederick would've been happy, if only it weren't so hot.


End file.
